Mysterious Angkot
by MiracleUsagi
Summary: Kisame tuh takut sama hantu... eh gak tau? Itachi sebagai partnernya mencoba menenangkan sang... pasangan, tapi mereka malah... malah... malah... bertemu... / Author baru di fandom ini.. yoroshiku


Disclaimer : Mas Kis (Masashi Kishimoto, bukan Mas Kisame :v)

Rate : K menuju T

Genre : agak horror agak lucu terserah yang baca

Warning! : so pasti ada TYPO(s), so pasti OOC, absurd banget, ancur seancur mukanya kisame,

Garing kriuk-kriuk, gak elit, tak menggunakan EYD yang baik dan benar.

Chara : author bingung… hmm.. Anjaytsuki… khususnya KisaIta. XD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE MYSTERIOUS ANGKOT…

.

.

.

Malam itu, dua orang berjubah hitam bermotifkan awan merah tengah menyusuri jalan sepi menuju markas (coret) goa mereka. Rupanya mereka habis pulang dari misi yang diberikan oleh leader mereka.

"Chi, ayok gih jalannya cepetan, ini udah malem, gue agak parno.." kata makhluk yang authorpun tak yakin dia species bahkan ordo apa. Karena badannya manusia kepalanya hiu, kulitnya biru lagi. Mending juga birunya biru laut yang keren, lha ini, biru kayak biru yang abis digebukin orang se-pasar alias memar.

"Ih lo letoy banget sih! Badan lo itu gede kis! Masa badan gede penakut.." si partner ilfeel ngeliat Kisame yang kayak tiang menara sutet, ketakutan. Jelaslah, masa badan gede sixpack(?) gemeteran sama makhluk yang katanya musuh ilmu pengetahuan alam. Ya, karna IPA tak membahas kemenyan dan kembang tujuh rupa. Lagipula apa hubungannya coba?

"Ya kalo preman sih gue berani aja.. orang kadang gue gak masang muka marah aja preman pada kabur semua.." Itachi cuma bisa nyengir.

"Masalahnya gue takut banget sama yang namanya setan, Chi."

"Alah, setan itu cuma imajinasi lo aja kale, lagian lo juga udah pernah ketemu setan kok!" sontak Kisame pucat sepucat-pucatnya kayak karyawan yang abis dipecat karena numpahin atasan pake cat(?)

"B-beneran Chi?" Kisame gemetaran.

"Iye, Orochimaru." Seketika Kisame jawsdrop 199999999 cm.

Dan di tempat kediamannya, Orochimaru langsung keselek kulitnya Manda terus batuk-batuk dan berakhir dengan hujan lokal di atas muka perfectonya Kabuto. Poor Kabuto.

"Hhh.. kirain setan beneran Chi.. eh tu ada angkot, naik itu aja Chi biar cepet sampe markas." Kisame nunjuk sebuah angkot yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Emang lu punya duit?" Itachi nanya partnernya berharap partnernya ada duit karena doi sendiri lagi bokek.

"Punya lah.. gue kan belom bayar duit kas ke Kakuzu" ucapnya mangga wets bangga maksudnya.

Di markas, Kakuzu bersin kuenceng banget di mukanya Hidan. Saat itu ia sedang gak make tu cadar buluknya, jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa Hidan kena banjir. Poor Hidan.

Akhirnya dua sejoli itupun naik angkot yang jendelanya bertuliskan Zetsu-Zetsuan. Karena Cabe-cabean udh menstrim.

Angkot pun mulai berjalan membawa pasangan bahagia tersebut pulang ke markas nista mereka.

Baru setengah perjalanan, Kisame dan Itachi merasa ada yang aneh dengan angkot tersebut. Mereka merasa angkot berjalan sangat lambat dan keberadaan pak sopir tak terdeteksi.

"Chi chi, kok angkotnya lambat banget ya.. terus sopirnya kok gak ada suaranya sih."

"Iya ya Kis, duh, gue kok lupa liat sopirnya waktu naik tadi ya.." Itachi mulai keringat dingin.

"C-coba lu liat gih s-sopirnya c-chi.." Kisame ketularan virus gagapeae milik Hinata.

"Ish, ya lu juga ikut nengok geh!" Itachi juga mulai parno. Tadi yang ngomong gak usah takut siapa coba?

GLEK

Dengan perlahan namun (gak) pasti, KisaIta pun mulai ngelirik ke bangku sopir. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mengetahui bahwa tak ada seorangpun disana! Sontak Kisame langsung tereak-tereak gaje.

"Mak, abah, kak, dek, mbah, eyang, HERP MIIII!" muridnya herp kali yah?

"HUUAA… ayah ibu maaf kutelah mengkhianati kalian… Sasuke maafkanlah dosa kakakmu yang nista ini…" nyadar juga kalo lo emang nista..

"Woy brisik mas! Bukannya bantuin malah teriak-teriak!" terdengar suara dari belakang angkot. Yang ternyata oh ternyata… PAK SOPIR! Yey pak sopir is coming back!

KisaIta pun menjulurkan kepala mereka dari jendela kaca dan seketika sweatdrop.

'oh, jadi selama ini dia ndorong angkotnya toh.' Batin mereka berdua.

FIN.

A/N

KhaKhaKha!

Udah gitu aja :'VVVVVV bingung saianya :''VVV

Makasih udah mampir~ ^^


End file.
